Hunter Potter and the Elimination Chamber
by Scorpina
Summary: Second year at Ringwarts. What trouble will Hunter and his friends get into next. Perhaps the Elimination Chamber of secrets! PS I don't own any of the characters, this story is for entertaiment only!
1. Chapter 1 It came

Hunter Potter and the Elimination Chamber of secrets.

Chapter 1 It came from the closet.

It's been a year since Hunter had been to Ringwarts, summer was long and for once he wanted to go back to school. His cousin was more annoying than ever. However Hunter finally got his own room since he returned. The down side was his uncle knew very well he couldn't use magic. Hunter used it one already and was swiftly sent a note never to do it again of face expulsion from Ringwarts. Hunter didn't want that. He was bummed out since Uncle Hayman kept him in the room most of the time, as well. The only thing he was greatful for this summer was the fact he didn't live under the damn stairs anymore. But the room he got smelt really bad, and was beside Kurtley who pounded the wall frequently. Uncle Hayman wasn't thrilled with the fact Hunter now has a pet Dragon in the house. Hunter was forced to lock Helmsley into a cage. Helmsley didn't like that at all, he would scratch at the cage, chewing and call out to be released. Of course Hunter let him out a few times. Once in Kurtley's room, and twice in Uncle Hayman and Aunt Molly's room! He figured if he was going to be locked in his room for most of the time, might as well have a reason for it. But that wasn't the thing bothering him. All summer he wrote to Stephoine and Chris, with no reply from either of them. He thought they forgot about him that was till a few weeks before school. He noticed his dragon Helmsley was growling at the closet door for a strange reason. It almost sounded like a bark when Helmsley tries to scare something. Hunter looked to see what his dragon was doing after reading one of his books.

"Hey. What are you growling at?" Hunter asked. Hunter opened the closet door and to his shock was a small creature fell out! Hunter instantly thought it was a little person "Oh sure I get the closet with a midget!" he sighed.

"HEY! I ain't no midget, I'm a elf. Besides it's little person dumbass!" the thing shot back. The elf brushed off his clothing and straightened his jacket while putting on sunglasses. He had dark skin, and was clearly bald. "The names is Coach!" he explained.

"Uh… yeah… what the hell are you doing in my closet?" Hunter demanded.

Coach stood up and brushed off his pants. "Well I am a house elf. I live in people's houses till I earn my own keep and then I leave. Lucky for you, I'm not yours. I belong to the classy kind of families. Mine are the Malcoys. But I needed a break from all the fancy stuff and decided to rough it out…" Couch paused as he noticed Hunter's dragon staring intensely at him. "Uh… is he friendly?"

Hunter looked down at Helmsley. "Oh yeah, he's just hungry" Hunter replied. Coach gulped his pride slightly, since in dragon terms. He is a mouthful. Hunter then noticed all the letters in the closet! He shoved Couch off to the side seeing at least 20 letters from Stephoine and Chris.

"You went in my mail!" Hunter roared. Hunter spent some time ripping open letters from his friends; many wondered why he didn't write back. Coach ate all the treats Chris had sent. Hunter turned and glared at Coach. However Coach wasn't here he stood but his sunglasses were covered in dragon drool. Looking at his dragon. Helmsley was asleep on a full stomach. "Meh, keep him Helmsley. He was annoying me anyway" Hunter replied. He wanted to leave. But he couldn't. The door was locked and he can't use magic. Hunter sighed as he suddenly heard a loud honk. He went to the window and saw Chris and his brothers Adam and Jason!

"Dude! What took you so long to reply?" Chris called out. Hunter smiled.

"Well let's see. I am locked in my damn room and my dragon is so hungry he ate a house elf!" Hunter shot back. Adam and Jason laughed; they left but came back with this HUGE hummer!

"Stand back!" called Jason and Adam; they tied up a piece of rope to the window. Jason hopped into the car and reversed. Pulling out the window!

"Damn! You know my uncle is gonna freak?" Hunter smirked.

"Relax, you're staying with us till school starts! Come on!" Chris called. Hunter didn't refuse the offer. He collected all of his things and carried out Helmsley over one shoulder. Jason drove them to the family house. It wasn't that big. But it was better where he was before. Chris' mother waited outside, she smiled and welcomed Hunter in.

"My you grew since I last saw you!" she laughed. He took Helmsley from Hunter and gave him a good meal. Helmsley wasn't too hungry after eating the house elf. However he wasn't rude to Mrs. Jericsley either. She was a good cook! When his meal was done. Chris' mother asked him to go do some weeding. Hunter figured he should help; after all they were taking him in. They went out to the yard, when Hunter noticed there were no weeds.

"Dude… what the hell are we weeding?" Hunter asked. He saw these little gremlins come out of hiding and started to run about all over the place.

"Those" Chris replied. Hunter smirked as Chris spent a good 15 minutes chasing these things. He watched Chris try and hit them with a folded chair, or jump them. With no success, he ended up eating dirt from jumping off the table and porch. Hunter went inside and got Helmsley who was full of energy and needed a run about. So Hunter took him outside, he watched Chris fall to the ground out of tiredness. Hunter looked over him and smirked.

"Watch and learn" he explained. He released Helmsley and in no time those gremlins when running! Chris smiled and looked to Hunter.

"I'm going to have to borrow him every week!" he laughed. Helmsley had used all his energy just frolicking and stretching that he fell asleep! "Hey Hunter… why didn't you reply to my letters?" Chris asked.

"Being locked in a room is one thing. Having an elf steal your mail is another"

"Kurtley again?" Chris smirked.

Hunter shook his head. "Naw, house elf. Helmsley ate it" Hunter smirked.

Days later

Hunter was told that they had to pick up school supplies for Chris' younger sister Trish. She was starting Ringwarts and needed to get clothing and other supplies. Hunter didn't know how they were going to get there. However Mr. Jericsley explained how. They all stood before the fireplace and Mr. Jericsley walked up to it. With no effort he expanded the fireplace. "It's really simple Hunter. We use transporting salt. Close your eyes and make sure any open wounds are covered before using it. If not it stings like hell!" he explained. Hunter gulped and nodded as he went first. He stepped into the fireplace when the salt was casted on him. He began to think of the place Showgrid took him last year. When he opened his eyes… he wasn't where he wanted to be. Looking around he noticed they did sell magic items, however it was black magic. He saw Rando Malcoy walk the streets with his father in which he was the spitting image of!

"Freaky" Hunter whispered. He followed them quietly. Hunter was rather curious as to what they were up to, for by the looks of it, they weren't trying to bring attention to them selves, and there hiding something from everyone's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Malcoy's secrete.

Hunter followed them to an odd-looking store, he lended against the door listening in on what was going on. "You have to take these!" Rando's father ordered. "I cannot afford to be seen with these items in my possession!"

Hunter was rather intrigued. He looked inside and saw simple items, a blender and such. Why would he be concerned over those? "Mr. Malcoy, you know very well disposing of these items are very costly" a grubby man replied. Rando's father didn't hesitate for a moment to throw down a large sack of gold coins. "Pleasure doing business with you" the old man replied.

"Do you know who I am? I am JBM! John Bradshaw Malcoy! I am running for council elder. You think they would approve of me using magical items in mortal's view? I think not! But I refuse to use mortal technology!" Rando's father hissed. Hunter heard enough. He found his way back to the normal shopping square. He saw Chris and his mother shopping for a wand for his sister Trish. Chris was in need of a new one. However the family couldn't afford it. It was bad enough his sister had to use second hand school clothing instead of buying new ones. Hunter felt bad when they went to the bank. He had all this money, yet his friend's family didn't. He was tempted to lend them money however Mr. Jericsley was too proud to accept. He knew what Hunter wanted to do but thank him anyway.

They traveled through what appeared to be a mall of some sort. Hunter had never been through this particular structure. It was 2 blocks from the bank. Mrs. Jericsley said this is where they get the other clothing and such they needed. It was mainly full of discounted items. Chris rolled his eyes when he saw this advertisement.

"Believe the Hype… what a crock huh?" he asked Hunter as he pointed to the ad. Hunter looked. "Mr. Bill Goldhart" Chris read aloud.

"Doesn't your mom have his books?" Hunter asked.

"No kidding she does! She collects them. Interview with a werewolf, sleeping with the vampires, locking the lockness. You name it he seems to have done it" Chris explained. Hunter rolled his eyes as well.

"Looks like a bunch of hype to me. Looks like a bunch of crap too" Hunter replied. They walked farther into the mall, that's when Hunter saw all these sorcerers and sorceress gathered. On a large stage was Bill Goldhart himself! He was a tall man, bald and was growing a beard. People cheered for him and such, Hunter just rolled his eyes again. The real crowd pleaser was when he had steam come out his nose from the beginning. Hunter clearly saw him inhaling the mist before the came out, and made it look like he was breathing smoke. "Let's get out of here," he whispered to Chris. However before he could leave. Hunter was spotted.

"Well look who's in the crowd today!" called out a loud voice. Hunter turned and saw Bill Goldhart coming towards him.

"Oh for crying out loud" Hunter stated through his teeth. Bill looked down at Hunter with a grin. "My, look at who's a fan of mine. Hunter Potter! The only living survivor of Vincemort! It's a pleasure to meet you" Goldhart took hold of Hunter's hand firmly and shook it, people all long snapping pictures and such. Hunter just smiled and nodded and wanted to leave. Bill felt Hunter released his grip and move away. "Ah, off to tell all your friends you met me, that's good. Just don't let it go to your head ok lad?" he asked and smiled. Hunter sarcastically smiled back.

"Oh no sir, it won't go to me head" Hunter replied, as soon as people turned away he muttered "Jackass" under his breath.

Hunter and the Jericsley family went home. Chris' mother kept questioning Hunter on how was Bill Goldhart. "Seems to be full from a lot of crap if you ask me. I mean what the hell is he trying to sell here? He has no hype," Hunter explained.

"But that's part of his magic, you believe the hype!" she replied. "He's so dreamy, you know he tamed a pack of werewolves by taking down its leader and becoming the temporary leader of the pack?" she asked. Hunter looked at Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Next thing you would be telling me he raised a flock of dragons by letting them suckle from him" smirked Chris.

"No dear, that book doesn't come out till next month" Chris' mother replied seriously. Hunter had an ill looking face, his dragon Helmsley too even shuttered at the thought. Hunter figured this guy was full of bull, and he was going to prove it some day and some how.


	3. Chapter 3 damn black box

Chapter 3- a missed train and the damn black box.

Well it was the day they had been waiting for, heading back to Ringwarts. Hunter was looking forward to it for such a long time. It was time for school. Hunter had all of his things ready. Chris however still had things misplaced, they used the car to get to the train station, but something was wrong this year. Hunter noticed his dragon Helmsley whimpering. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked it, the fork like tongue shot out and a smoke stack was seen in the sky.

"Dude… that was our ride" Chris sighed. Hunter looked ticked off. They had missed the train. But a grin came over Chris' face. "Great ready man, we are gonna fly!" Chris backed up the Hummer and started to floor it. Hunter was worried he was going to crash into something or someone when it took off into the sky! Rolling down his window Hunter looked out, they flew pass the train and over it!

"This is great… doesn't this drain the gas though?" Hunter inquired.

"Yeah, but this was an emergency!" Chris grinned. They were getting closer and closer to the school Chris was getting more nervous. "There was one thing I did forget to mention…" Chris said nervously.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I'm terrible at landings and parallel parking"

Meanwhile…

The large oak door of Ringwarts had burst open with its first arrival, he breathed in the musty air enjoying the smell of the old brink. The first to arrival was Kane; he had everything he needed for this year. He was prepared for his Fidget game, and his things were packed. He walked in with all of his things, everything but one thing. He happened to have a messenger dragon as well however it had to sleep outside due to orders of Taker Darcodorf. Speaking of the man, Darcodorf walked into the room, he looked to Kane and smiled.

"Little brother" he grinned. Kane smirked back.

"How can you call me that when I am taller than you… slightly" Kane shot back with a smirk, Taker creaked a small smile. "Besides bro, be prepared my house is going to win again this year. Show those Scaleyarse whose boss," he stated proudly. As he stretched out his arms to show he was all relaxed and waiting for some action.

Darcodorf just nodded, and then showed a small smirk to his brother. "Just make sure that dragon of your doesn't interfere, you lost 2 years ago because of that!" he warned.

Kane rolled his eyes to his older brother, knowing he had heard this story from him more than once. "So it ate all the food. Big deal…"

"It threw up in the main hall!" Darcodorf shot back.

Kane placed his large hands on his hips, as he looked his brother in the eye. "I cleaned it up didn't I? But the smell, hey no magic could have cleaned that!" Kane shot back with a smirk, just then a thunderous crash ripped through the school, the teachers ran outside to see a large Hummer in one of the enchanted trees flinging it around, side to side up and down. They could hear the screams of two terrified people in the vehicle. Kane let out a high whistle as his dragon appeared. With a single breath of fire it took the tree down yet caught the hummer before it landed on the ground. Chris and Hunter fell out of the car with an airsick look on their faces. Taker Darcodorf sighed.

"Not good, even though this year hasn't started yet, that's gonna be 50 points guys" Taker explained. "However 10 points for surviving the tree and 10 for Kane, nice use of the dragon there" with that Taker went inside as Kane looked down at the 2 of them.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

Chris could only smirk. "Wait till they get the black box out of that thing. Hunter is gonna turn so red…." Chris grinned.

"Shut up Chris… just shut up" Hunter shot back; this wasn't the way Hunter wanted to start school.

Later…

"They should be kicked out for that antic," stated Professor Spark. "I would not allow them to be here anymore!"

Taker turned to Spark. "You heard them explain they missed the train, how else were they to get here? Besides no harm done… except for the tree, I will have to break that news to the family in the forest…"

"It's all my fault" came a new voice. "You see Hunter was out for attention ever since he met me, therefore this is all my fault…"

"Mr. Goldhart please. We will handle this. I am giving them detention… that's all. They stay" with that Taker Darcodorf left.

Hunter was glad he only got a detention. He didn't want to go back to his cousin's house, not to mention Chris' mother and father would have been very upset.


	4. Chapter 4 New seeker old enemies

Chapter 4 New seeker, old enemies

Hunter told the story to his fellow teammates all the way to the field, the twins were laughing it up, as the others were curious as to how the Hummer became enchanted. But Hunter only explained his punishment; detention where he would have to write out he wouldn't drive a large vehicle without a license again. "Well at least I still get to play Fidget" Hunter explained as he walked to the field with his fellow teammates. Kane was abit upset with what transpired. His arms were crossed as the team got onto the field. Kane's eyes were locked onto Hunter's. Everyone backed away, knowing Kane was very well pissed off.

"Damn it Potter! Next time, call a cab or something!" Kane growled. "We are -30 points. And knowing how Spark is towards you and your cheerleader Chris there, we will be at -100 in no time!" Kane explained.

"Oh come on Kane! We won't have that many points taken off!" Matt Hardy shot back. "I mean sure Hunter gets his ass in trouble all the time…."

Before Hardy could finish they saw the Scaleyarse team on the field smirking at them. "Speaking of which" Kane growled between his teeth. Scaleyarse approached them. The team had changed since last year; there were some new players.

"Well look at what we got here, a bunch of losers!" called out Rob Conway.

Stephoine smirked back. "You're the one to talk!" she shot back. Just then Rando Malcoy made his way through the crowd, he was dressed to play Fidget!

"Oh, by the way, meet our new seekers. Rando!" grinned Tyson. Kane and the others just sneered at him.

"And as a bonus, my dad got everyone the fastest broomsticks out at the moment! Charred lighting!" he explained as he held out the black handled broomstick.

"It's not going to matter, you're going down!" Chris called.

"Yeah you may have fancy brooms. But they have talent" shot out Stephoine.

Rando smirked. "What would you know about talent? You dirt blood!" he shouted, that remark made even Kane himself get fumed.

"You jackass!" Kane shouted. "You dare call her that!"

"She the only one to possesses magic her parents are Mugglejabronies! She's not a pureblood!" Rando grinned. Chris pulled out his wand, it's was being held together with tape and glue.

"You're gonna pay for that assclown, Worm tongue speak none!" Chris chanted, Chris pointed his wand to Rando. However it wouldn't work. Chris examined his wand and it suddenly went off on him! Chris looked ill as he started to regurgitate worms! Scaleyarse was laughing. Kane looked to the others who were helping Chris, he held his wand behind his back.

"Blazing backsides" he whispered, no sooner did he chant that did all the members of Scaleyarse have the urge to go to the bathroom! Hunter looked to Kane in confusion. Kane just grinned back. They watched Scaleyarse run! "I guess they had a case of the runs?" he grinned. Hunter smirked.

"Next time man. Let me do it" he smirked. Chris spat out the last few worms in his mouth. He looked to Hunter and the others.

"Ok, I'm officially grossed out for the day" Chris announced. Stephoine felt ashamed for what the others found out about her. Hunter looked to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. They won't see me as a full sorcereress" she explained.

"Hey anyone messes with you, they deal with us!" Chris shot back; he just stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled out a long worm. "Ew this one tried to get back down. Gross!" He groaned. They did manage to practices abit, but Scaleyarse soon returned, they all had a pissed off look on their faces. Griffengree was already in the air practicing for the game when they looked down to see Scaleyarse staring up at them.

"I don't know which one of you did it… But be sure to know you are all going to pay!" yelled out Rando.

Hunter looked down at him and turned to the others. "Who thinks I can spit on him from here?" he asked.

Kane looked down and smirked. "Oh I think you can do more than spit from here Hunter" he laughed. Scaleyarse didn't take that chance and got off the field. Hunter looked down and saw Stephoine still feel embarrassed about what happened.


	5. Chapter 5 A Captain snaps

Chapter 5 a Captain Snaps.

Griffengree was having their Fidget match against Scaleyarse. They were not going as well as they thought they were; however many had faith in Hunter.

"Come on Potter, let's get this over with!" called out Kane. "Get the snatch and we can blow this place!" Kane called out. They were losing, 30 to 5. And Kane wasn't too happy. Hunter knew he had to get the snatch or else it would be hell just to get Kane to calm down. Hunter started to look for the snatch, he grinned when he finally saw it. Flying down quickly he started to stalk it, not knowing Rando quickly followed him. Hunter got close to grabbing it when Rando shoved him from the side.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" he demanded with a smirk.

"No where… but you are!" Hunter grinned back, he quickly turned knocking Rando off his broom. "HAHA what a dumbass" Hunter smirked; he quickly went on looking for the snatch. He nearly was hit with the flying steel, however Kane was managing to hold them off, he was actually taking out Scaleyarse…. Griffengree gave him his spaced and backed away…. Far, far away from Kane. One by one he took out Scaleyarse, he snapped!

"No wonder he's the captain" Hunter smirked as he managed to find the snatch once again, he was close to it that was till something came flying out of no where, nailing him in the arm! Hunter screamed in pain and jolted forward when he realized the snatch was in his hand… but his arm even very limp. He landed on the ground. Hunter watched in disgust his arm look very loose as the snatch was still flying around, dragging his limp arm.

"Damn, is that a boneless arm if I ever did see one!" stated Goldhart, he pulled out his wand and tried to get Hunter's bones back, but it didn't work. Instead Hunter's arm became flat as a sock! Hunter glared at Goldhart, just as Rando was killing himself laughing.

"Oh this is too sweet Hunter Potter… no bones in his arm! HAHAHA" before Randy could finish laughing, Kane came from behind and belted him in the back of his head with the steel. After all, the game didn't officially end till Miss Lindala announced the snatch was caught.

"Thank magic for Kane" Hunter sighed. Kane still looked pissed off, even though they won. Hunter didn't know what was wrong. But he had to go to the hospital to get his arm fixed. He would know there what has Kane so upset. When Hunter walked in, he saw 2 students from Griffengree in bed, not moving an inch. As if frozen in time, Chris and Stephoine soon joined Hunter.

"Dude… what happened to them?" Chris asked.

"They seem frozen… almost… scared to death" Stephoine replied.

They heard the sound of boots coming into the room, they both turned to see Kane walk in, he was upset. "They were" Kane explained. "I… I was there when it happened. I… I… couldn't help them! It was just something came out, scared them and they turned to this. I didn't know what did this or how, but… I should have helped them," he explained.

"It's not your fault Kane, you didn't know how this happen… and if you did. You would be here right now right?" Chris asked. Kane shook his head no.

"I wouldn't. You see, those who are before you, are half mortal. I'm not" he replied. The group was stunned, Stephoine gasped in shock. Fearing she could very well be next!

Days later…..

It was just a day in the hospital for Hunter to recover; a simple spell gave him back the bones in his arms. Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for Mr. Goldhart's class. "Alright class!" Called out Professor Goldhart. "I have assigned you to your home work, such as interview with the werewolf and Sleeping before vampires. Do you have any questions?" he asked, many hand shot up into the air. Including Hunter's. "Ok, Mr. Potter…"

Hunter stood up and looked down at the book, he looked to the teacher. "Yeah…. What the hell is the lesson?" Hunter asked bluntly, making the other students laugh. Professor Goldhart smiled back, but soon became serious.

"Are you being a wise ass Mr. Potter?" Professor Goldhart asked. Hunter shook his head no. "Are you questioning my lessons?"

Hunter was about to speak till he was interrupted.

"YEAH! HE IS!" called out Rando. Hunter glared at him.

Professor Goldhart smirked. "Is that true no… well then, if you're such the wizard, you teach the damn class!" he ordered. Hunter was about to take him up on his offer, when the Professor smirked. "Didn't think so" before Hunter could answer. Hunter just decided to sit down. Despite wanting to go up and really teach the class, to show he was better than Mr. Goldhart. Professor Goldhart turned to the class. "Today we are going to learn how to catch those pesky fairies. Now get your wands out and follow my lead," he ordered. Hunter pulled out his wand. Chris got his out. Without warning, Professor Goldhart unleashed the fairies onto the students. The fairies went every which way, one stole Johanna's steal chained necklace with his enchanted lock on it, others took Rando's clothing from his back, breaking everything in sight.

"What do we do?" Hunter called out.

Professor Goldhart smiled. "If you read my book, Pixies and jackhammers you would know!"

Chris looked to Hunter oddly. "He doesn't have a book called that!" The students tried all sorts of spells, but none seemed to work. The fairies grew more and more worst still Stephoine came up with an idea. She stood on top of her desk. She tried a containment spell, but the fairies were strong enough to resist it. They flew around her making her float into the air.

"AH! GET ME DOWN!" she yelled, Hunter rolled his eyes and glared at Professor Goldhart… who was already hiding under the desk. It took the whole class about three hours to get the fairies caught. Using his bag, and everyone using an article of clothing. They managed to get all of them together. Professor Goldhart came out of hiding and nodded.

"You see, you did read my book! That how you catch fairies!" he grinned with a proud look. "I am pleased to know I have students that listen and pay attention."

Hunter felt like he was going to throw up. Professor Goldhart had no idea what he was doing. The students left for class when Steph turned to her friends.

"He's such a butthole!" she stated. Hunter and Chris lost it when she said that. "What?" she demanded.

"Steph… its asshole! Assclown is MY expression" Chris replied. Hunter couldn't help but look back at the classroom. "Something on your mind?" Chris asked.

"Don't you think with a teacher that wrote God knows how many books would know how to catch a dumb little fairy and not hide under a desk?" he questioned.

"Why didn't I think of that concept? OF COURSE I'VE BEEN THINKING THAT!" Stephoine shot back. "But how do we prove it?" she thought. Hunter kept looking back at the classroom.

"He has only hype… that's why he is here… We need to dispel the hype," he told the others.

Chris smirked. "Sounds like you got a plan… do let me in on this!" he grinned.

A smile spread across Hunter's face. "I need to think of one first… but you'll be the first to know"


	6. Chapter 6 The dueling club

Chapter 6 The dueling club

Hunter plotted day and night on how he was going to get Professor Goldhart's ego destroy, he contemplated a reward for whoever did so 50,000 gold coins would be the reward… however realized if he did that anyone would go after him, including Scaleyarse, and he didn't want their help at all! Hunter knew Professor Goldhart was watching him like a hawk. He was ready for anything Hunter threw at him. Hunter thought so too. However he wasn't ready for one thing. When he walked the halls, he heard a haunting voice.

"I'm coming for you," it hissed. Almost snake like. Hunter felt his scar heat up and burn on his forehead.

"Son of a bitch" he growled, the voice went on for a while. He tried to locate it. But when he got too close, it stopped talking. And the pain vanished. "I must be going crazy from Goldhart's classes… what a jackass" Hunter thought.

He went to the main hall to catch up with Chris and Stephoine to study; yet he saw the tables had been moved to make room for something. Much to Hunter's annoyance, Professor Goldhart started a dueling club; Hunter strongly thought it was stupid. He saw Chris sitting in the far end of the room watching, Hunter joined him and smirked. "You wouldn't see me caught dead in that, unless we were dueling against Goldhart. I wouldn't mind showing everyone how much he sucks" Hunter told Chris as they watched. But much to their surprise there was Rando. He was grinning from ear to ear at Hunter.

"What's wrong Hunter? Can't take the competition?" he smirked. Hunter growled at him.

Chris knew that look in Hunter's eyes, and thought of something to get his attention away from Rando. "Dude, forget him. We need to talk to my little sister Trish. She's acting weird ever since she got that creepy book she found in… the… ok we've lost him" Chris would say. Hunter had channeled him out. He was too focused on Rando. Hunter stood up with his wand in hand.

Professor Goldhart grinned. "So Hunter…. YOU'RE NEXT!" he called out. Hunter stepped forward and glared at Rando, not knowing he triggered something in himself. The other students came to see what he was going to do, Hunter tired to talk smack but he spoke dragon instead of normal words. He was stunned as were the students. "Only the heir to Scaleyarse could do that! The one can speak lizard, reptile and dragon!" they heard whispered. Rando was more ticked off than ever.

"NO! He's NOT the heir to Scaleyarse!" he called out. "I have Lizard's blood in me!"

"Dude… you're family is a bunch of freaks if that's so" Jericho smirked. Rando shot something from his wand, but to his shock Hunter and his wand caught the energy he used to try and hit Chris. Instantly Hunter threw it back at him and the duel was on! They went back and forth launching powerful blasts of energy to one another, Hunter was airborne at one point landing behind Rando and blasting his wand from his hand. The people cheered for Hunter as Rando took his defeat bitterly. Stephoine came in and whispered something to Chris; he nodded and tried to get Hunter's attention. Hunter finally turned to see his friends and Chris trying to wave him over.

"Damn him, he has to gloat" Chris stated. Stephoine nodded in agreement. Hunter made his way through to his friends.

"I got something to show you!" she whispered to Hunter. He nodded as they made their way out of the room. Hunter turned to see if they were being followed. When the coast was clear he turned and looked at Stephoine. "I found out something, a Chamber of secrets!" she explained. Hunter was stunned as was Chris.

"What is it?" they asked.

Stephoine looked away and sighed. "That I don't know, but I might know who does!" she grinned, she took the boys to the girl's bathroom and locked the door, inside was a mini burner and three potions. "Drink these, you will assume the form of Rando's friends!" she explained.

"What's yours?" questioned Chris.

Stephoine grinned. "Professor Spark! He is after all a graduate from Scaleyarse" she grinned. Hunter and Chris shuttered at the thought.

"Uh, you think you might wanna find someone who's a girl that goes to Scaleyarse? I mean… you as Professor Spark!" Hunter explained.

"What's wrong with me being Professor Spark?" she demanded. Chris and Hunter looked down and then looked at her, as if silently warning her of something. Her mind clicked.

"OH! That… good point" She replied.

"Steph, don't worry we will take care of it. You can take one for the team if you want… just as long as there's no side effects on this thing…"

Stephoine shook her head no. "It only lasts an hour" she explained. Hunter nodded as he looked to Chris. "And don't worry about Rando' posse, I took care of them" she grinned. Hunter was rather impressed he turned to Chris and they drank their potions. The change was swiftly and quickly, Hunter became Ric as Chris became Batista. They knew they didn't have much time so they quickly left to find Rando to see what he knew of this chamber of secrets.

They found Rando still in the main dinning hall where the duels took place, Rando stormed up to them. "Where were you?" he demanded of them.

"Sorry, bathroom break" Chris stated in Batista's voice.

"I needed your help. Hunter made a fool of me! Worst of all he spoke in tongues! Damn him!" Rando growled; he led them to Scaleyarse's quarters. There he used the password 'legend killer' to open then door. They walked in, he started to complain and whine about Hunter. "How dare he make a fool of me, now he is coming across as the heir to Scaleyarse! The nerve of him to make the others think that is so! Is that no repulsive!" he demanded of them.

"Oh yeah, sickening. The nerve of him thinking he was even an heir to Scaleyarse when you are clearly the right person for it!" Hunter stated in Ric's voice. Rando smiled.

"Very flattering of you, but I am not it. I am not descended from such a great wizard. My family everyone in my family all when to Scaleyarse when they were my age! I am guaranteed greatness, for my father is an eater of the dead…" he explained. Hunter wanted to say something but stopped. "As are your fathers, who follow mine with great pride. I gave you both dignity, I and going to get us all great powers." Rando grinned.

'What a jackass' Hunter thought silently.

"Now, about Hunter… I wished he would just get expelled already; he will be trouble to us, and that dirt blood. When my father takes over the school, dirt bloods will not be permitted to learn here!" Rando laughed, Hunter was clearly sick of hearing Rando yak. He turned to Chris

"We need to get the hell out of here" he whispered. Chris nodded in agreement. Rando turned to them.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Man, I really have to go to the bathroom. The damn lunch is making me go all the time!" Chris lied. Rando nodded.

"I got to go to make sure no one from the other groups go after him," Hunter explained.

"I'll go with you then" Rando smirked.

"NO! Oh man, no. You don't want to. You ever been in the bathroom with this guy? WHHHHOOOOOOOO it's nasty!" Hunter stated. Rando looked sick and nodded.

"Go on then, be back here soon. I got plans for Potter I have to go over with you" he ordered, the both of them nodded and ran out. They were halfway down the hall when they ran into the real Batista and Ric!

"What the…." Wondered Batista. Hunter looked around then said.

"Uh…. Look there's a ghost!" Hunter called out. They turned to see. Quickly Chris and Hunter made their getaway. They tried to see if they could find Stephoine, going back to the girl's bathroom, there she was. However she didn't look too good. She turned around and looked more like a rat!

"Ew! What did you do?" Hunter demanded.

"I thought I had Spark's hair… it wasn't. It was a rat!" she sighed. Hunter and Chris changed back to normal and took Stephoine to the doctors.


	7. Chapter 7 Secret revealed

Chapter 7 A secrete revealed.

While spending time in the hospital to see Stephoine, Chris often checked up on his little sister Trish. She was obsessed with writing in this diary, for it always seems to write back. Chris managed to get it and write a little sentence. 'What the hell are you!' he wrote. The words vanished and then replied. 'Mind your own bloody business!' Chris knew something was up, so he went to see Hunter, who was drawn to the girl's bathroom once again. Inside was a ghost. Known as Tormented Torrie. Hunter knew they had to go inside, for he over heard the teachers talk about the chamber being opened, something will come out and kill again. They heard Tormented Torrie was a victim of a creature in the chamber. They went into the bathroom, and there was Tormented Torrie. She would stare into the mirror. Hunter walked in.

"Hello?" he called out. Torrie looked to see him and Chris walk into the room.

"Who are you? What do you want? HEY! This is the GIRL'S BATHROOM!" she shouted. Hunter rolled his eyes knowing this was coming.

He let out a deep sigh and said "Ok, we know it's the girl's bathroom but we kinda need your help you know… there's something going around… scaring the students and we got to find out what" Hunter stated. Torrie didn't answer him, Chris looked to Hunter giving him an 'allow me' look. Chris went to one of the broken stalls and sat on the broken seat, he looked to Torrie.

"Miss Torrie, how did you die?" he asked. Hunter was shocked, glaring at his friend. Torrie was surprised, as well as flattered. It was one of the highest compliments to a ghost, to ask how they passed on. Torrie went before Chris and explained that she was a student here in Ringwarts; she was on her way to class when he heard a loud hissing noise from one of the halls. She was scared and ran into the bathroom. She said she hid in a corner. But the thing followed her inside.

"I never saw what it looked like, all I know was that was what killed me" she told him.

Chris nodded to her in understanding. "It scared you to death" he stated, Torrie simply nodded.

"I fear it is back… and it has starting to continue its rampage." She stated. "I want to know why it went after me! Why was I born only half a witch!" she sobbed. Chris looked like something in his mind clicked. Hunter did too.

"OH DAMN!" They stated. "Torrie, thank you for your help…" they ran out as fast as they could to get to the library, however when they arrived, they saw Showgrid being taken away in cuffs! Darcodorf was blowing a fuse!

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR THIS! I AM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL!" Chris and Hunter heard other words come out of Darcodorf's mouth, however they wouldn't want to repeat. They heard the authorities state it was Showgrid that opened the chamber, for he kept a large creature when he was younger. They had come to believe it is the creature that is now out to kill the students. Hunter approached Professor Vicky.

"What's going on?" he asked her, not even she knew! They went to the hospital wing of the school; Stephoine was on the mends and was to be released later on today. But when they got there much to their shock… She was frozen to stone! "My God!" Hunter called. He looked around wondering if any of the doctors had seen this. Chris was speechless. Hunter clenched his fists angrily.

"Come on Chris, we got to get to the bottom of this" he growled. Chris just nodded in agreement.

Word spread fast about Showgrid being arrested for unleashing and opening the Elimination Chamber. However Hunter knew better than that. He knew it wasn't Showgrid. Taker Darcodorf was asked to step down as Headmaster of Ringwarts… Rando's father John Bradshaw Malcoy took over much to his disgust. Hunter knew time was of the essence. So with the invisible robe he set off to find answers. Chris tagged along of course, he was greatful the robe was in triple-x large. The strolled through the halls till they came to the bathroom once again. Hunter saw little bugs files out of the school through the window.

"Doesn't that scream there's something wrong here?" Hunter asked Chris.

"Yeah, it does… are we going to check it out?" Chris asked.

"Hell yeah!" Hunter smirked. As he and Chris left Ringwarts and followed the bugs.


	8. Chapter 8 Big Bugs

Chapter 8 Big Bugs

Hunter and Chris followed most of the bugs into the woods, deeper and darker. The trail of bugs got bigger and bigger, Hunter pulled out his wand as a light source. Taking off the robe. They were fully exposed but no one was around to see them. Hunter and Chris walked more and more till they came to a small hill, climbing up they looked over. Gasping in shock there was a giant Scorpion! "Damn, that is one HUGE ASS bug" Hunter whispered. They kept watching to see what would happen… not knowing there was more than one HUGE ASS bug around. Hunter heard commotion behind him. When he turned he was plucked off the ground, as was Chris! A giant Scorpion had picked them up! "We are so dead" Hunter stated.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the scorpion.

Hunter tried to gather up some courage. "We… We are here to see what came out of the chamber. We thought it was you," explained Hunter. "We heard Showgrid kept the creature of the chamber as a pet…"

"No he didn't" interrupted the Scorpion. "He kept me as a pet. It was forbidden yet he did. He was forced out of the school never to learn magic again due to the one that told the headmaster what he kept in his room." it explained. "I know all about the creature of the chamber, that is why I called all of my creatures back to the forest where it is safe. Showgrid was a great friend. However I must apologize, you will be devoured," the Scorpion stated.

"Oh sure, no problem at all…. WHY DO YOU LET ME GET INTO THESE THINGS?" Chris shouted to Hunter. They were raised higher into the air and were about to be dropped into the Scorpion's mouth. However that soon changed when a streak of fire came out of nowhere! The scorpion dropped them to the ground and fled. Hunter was stunned and looked around to see who helped them. There was a loud rustling coming from the bushes. It was something big! Hunter threw out his wand, as did Chris. Prepared to fight whatever was coming at them. But they minds were set at ease. Kane came out of the woods, and stood in the shadows.

"That was one big ass bug," he said with a smirk. Hunter was stunned.

"Kane… what the hell are you doing out here?" he demanded. Kane smirked to them knowing he could ask them the same question. "Ok then… how did you do that with no magic words? And clearly no wand" Hunter asked noticing Kane was empty handed.

Kane's smirk dropped. "Well… It's kinda hard for me to explain… come on let's get back before we get in trouble" Kane ordered. Chris got up and dusted himself off; they walked past were Kane stood, noticing the burnt grass from where he stood. Both didn't say a word. "I suppose you guys wanna know what happened?" Kane asked them. Both nodded in agreement. Kane signed. "Ok… but not a soul must know of this… I'm a dragon," he explained simply. Hunter and Chris stopped dead in their track.

"A… Dragon… you… a dragon?" they asked. Kane nodded.

"Yeah… that's it. Me a dragon" he said. They started laughing at Kane. "What?" he asked them. Kane wasn't too surprised to see them laugh this up.

"Sorry man, but you… a dragon? You have a pet dragon! I have a pet dragon. There is no way you are one!" Hunter smirked. Kane smiled back.

"I am not that type. You see when born. I'm born just like you. As a baby, a normal, mortal human looking baby no scales or anything… I don't think. Yet when I get older. I will become more and more dragon like. Why do you think I could withstand pain so well? Not to mention the ashes I leave behind when I get furious. That helps when you're born of the fire" Kane questioned and explained to them. Hunter saw his point, even as they walked the grass beneath Kane's feet was burnt. "I was born with magic naturally, I come to the school to learn it. I don't need a wand to control it, however I use it to pass on as a normal student"

Chris was rather confused. "If you know magic so well, why come here?" he asked.

"My brother" Kane smirked. "He went here, as did all my other brothers before me. We have to. We protect the school in a way. Me… as you can see. I haven't learned all I can yet." Kane stated with a smirk. "I know where that creature came from, and I know how to stop it. For if it's not stopped soon… the students frozen to stone now… will die by the next sunrise"

Kane's words scared Hunter and Chris nearly to death, but Hunter knew it had to be stopped. "Where is it? And how do we stop it?" he asked Kane.

"We need the diary your sister carries Chris… We need that and open the chamber… Goldhart has found the entrance, he plans on going in himself"

Hunter was stunned. "WHAT! He couldn't teach us how to catch a pixie, what makes him think he can go down here!" he roared in anger.

"He knows he can't beat it, but the teachers put him up to it… all the hype he had and all…" Kane replied. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn it we don't have much time. Come on!" he called out. They ran back to the Ringwarts, Kane led them to the girl's bathroom where the door was already open. It was hidden behind the old sink that didn't work anymore.

"He's already gone through. We have to hurry. I heard Trish was taken through here today…."

"WHAT! TRISH!" called out Chris as he slid into the hole. Hunter followed, then Kane. They climbed down an old ladder that leads to a dark cave.

"COME ON CREATURE SHOW YOURSELF" yelled out Goldhart. He looked up at the entrance every so often in case someone was looking down, wanting to see the great Goldhart in action. His attention was turned back towards the dark tunnel waiting for an answer to his call. He was greatful for the tunnel game him no reply. Hunter and Chris stepped off the ladder looking back up to see where Kane was. However didn't see Kane.

"Don't tell me he chickened out?" Chris whispered. Before Hunter could answer, Goldhart turned around. He smiled to Hunter.

"My, look at who's here. Came to be a hero huh? I guess I am more of an influence on you than I thought" He smiled.

"You don't have a speck of magic in you dumbass. We know your little secrete. If you couldn't catch a damn pixie what makes you think we believe your other stories huh? You're a fake!" Hunter called out. The smile dropped.

"So you know huh? You know that all the adventures I took were from other sorcerers and sorcerers huh? You're the only ones who figured it out…" Goldhart stated.

Chris was rather confused. His eyes shifted between Hunter and Goldhart, he cleared his throat. "Well we didn't know that part, but while we are on the subject. What the hell? Why did you?" he asked.

Goldhart glared at the 2. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sell t-shirts or any merchandise with your name on it these days? Do you think my t-shirts sell themselves? NO! The people and mortals buy them because it has some name to it! I have had an undefeated record… till one punk took it away. I had to do something… what better way than to become a hero with a lot of hype behind him!" As Goldhart talked, Chris pulled out his wand. However Goldhart caught it and swiftly took it away. "It's a shame I have to do this to you boys, really. I can't afford to be found out about this! Being a fraud and all, but you understand. It's all about the hype," Goldhart used Chris wand.

Hunter smirked as his eyes glared at him. "I knew you were all talk and no action ya dumbass!"

That sent Goldhart over the edge, his eyes glared to Hunter and Chris. "Memory be gone!" he called. The wand didn't work. Instead it shot backwards and struck Goldhart! He was out cold! Yet soon came too.

"Where am I… who are you?" he asked them. Hunter and Chris looked at one another with a surprised look.

"Wow… that was totally dumb ass luck" Chris smirked; there was a loud high-pitched scream that came from a distant tunnel. Hunter took out his wand. "Dude… let me come with you!" Chris said.

"No way, get Goldhart out of here. I got to do this on my own" Hunter replied. He watched Chris go up the ladder with Mr. Goldhart, as Chris filled him in on being the world's greatest ballet dancer at a strip club or some sort of like. Hunter turned back to the tunnel, as his scar started to throb in pain. "I'm going to kick some ass" he said has he went in.


	9. Chapter 9 The Elimination chamber

Chapter 9- The Elimination Chamber!

Hunter used the end of his wand to light the way through the tunnel, he came into a room that was lit with torches, and on the ground was Trish, Chris' sister. She was scared and shook in a corner; Hunter was just greatful she wasn't stone. Looking farther he went into another part of the tunnel. Much to his surprise it's was a chamber of some sort. He saw four large steel and stone containers in each corner of the room, Hunter had no idea as to what he was getting himself into. "Welcome dear Hunter Potter, welcome" came a young voice. Out walked a person about Hunter's age, he had short black hair, and looked oddly farmiller.

"Who the hell are you?" Hunter demanded. The person leaned down and picked up the diary that Trish wrote in. Tapping onto it with his fist, as if he was knocking on a door.

"I was the one she wrote to. I was the one who learned of her secrets and of her passions. As well… I learned about you! I'm Shane Questionable, Baby!" he replied.

"What the hell kind of name is that! I mean come on, there must have been a better name than that!" Hunter shot back.

"There was but my cousin took it and went to another school dealing with a brat like you and his two friends!" Shane shot back. "But I'm glad you could make it… welcome Hunter. To your ultimate destruction… the ELIMINATION CHAMBER!" Shane bellowed out. As if by magic the room grew a lot brighter, a loud roar was heard behind one of the steel and stone chambers Hunter saw. "Just to make it all the more interesting, inside each chamber could be something to help you… or the creature that will kill you. This creature turns those who are half mortal it see directly into it's eyes to stone, you however… you will be eaten instead." Shane replied.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "That has already nearly happen to me today already. Why don't you have the damn thing sit on me?" Hunter shot back.

"Are you nuts, no way. Then I got to clean it up after!" Shane shot back, a smile spread across his face. "I know all about you Potter. I know your every secrete and your powers. Nothing can save you. Not even Taker Darcodorf! Who do you think informed them of Mr. Showgrid's pet? After all, it was over 50 years ago to this day it happened! I grew up, and changed my name… you and many others know me, for I am but the youth of Vincemort!" he laughed, Shane seemed to have great speed and strength, with a mire push off the ground he stood on a ledge looking down. "This will be most amusing!" he laughed. Hunter watch the torches dim as the 4 chambers seem to light up, the light went all around the chambers as if tease him to which one will be released. Much to Hunter's luck…. The creature was unleashed! It was a large cobra like monster and its eyes were set on Hunter.

"I want you to meet the creature of Scaleyarse, and if you haven't known yet… I am the Hire to the Scaleyarse name! I Shane Questionable… and the only Hire to Scaleyarse. Incase you didn't know, I am my young self… Vincemort!" he laughed.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY, DO YOU HAVE TO REPEAT EVERY DAMN WORD!" Hunter shot back. Shane wasn't amused at all. He ordered the snake to attack; Hunter was able to dodge the first attack. The snake's strike was so powerful that it's fangs gouged into the ground, going at least 10 feet into the earth! It couldn't strike accurately at first, however the Snake's aim was getting better. Hunter ducked, rolled, jumped and dodged in every which way. "Damn that thing is fast!" he huffed, the lights dimmed again as the three remaining chambers were lit up randomly. One behind the snake opened… it was a shield! "Oh there is a God!" Hunter sighed, but realizing the snake in the way. "Ok… there is a God… and it hates me" he sighed. Hunter had to get passed the snake, which was easier said than done. Hunter tired to move past it, but it was impossible.

"No one can help you now!" Shane laughed from above Shane stood proudly; he turned around only to have something large and powerful grab his neck. Hoisted into the air and was choke slammed from above onto the ground, the snake was instantly distracted, allowing Hunter to run and grab the shield. Just in time as well, the snake turned to catch hunter by spitting venom at him. But the shield blocked it, however it ate away at it turning it to ashes. Hunter stared at the shield, not knowing the snake was hissing in extreme pain.

"Damn it all to hell! I am in a school full of magic stuff, and I get this dumbass shield! Why the hell does this school of magic have a cheap ass shield that's not even enchanted!" Hunter yelled. He saw the snake get ready to spit again, Hunter was trapped in the chamber and feared it was all over. But something large stood before him and took the blow! Hunter opened his eyes seeing large dragon like wings outstretched before him. Looking up to see the creature's face… it was Kane! "Holy St!" Hunter stated.

Kane gave him a small smirk. "This… is… more painful… than it looks" Kane fell to the ground, Hunter stood in shock as Kane's wings litterly melted before his eyes. "Hunter… get the arrow of Griffengree" Kane moaned in pain. "Use it to strike"

"But the snake!" Hunter explained.

"The snake's eyes are of no use to it anymore… I clawed them out! Get your ass moving Hunter!" Kane ordered. Hunter knew he needed to get Kane medical attention. He waited for the next chamber to open, he was in luck, and he got the arrow Kane told him of. But how to launch it was the question, there had to be a bow to go with it. Shane was getting up from his rough landing, Hunter glared at Shane knowing he was a threat, he could feel his scar heat up, reacting to Shane's presence before him. Shane shook off the attack and looked up at the snake. He saw the blood come from its eyes, as there were deep claw marks on his snake.

"My snake! How dare you!" he hissed. Hunter knew time was running out, the lights dimmed once again, this time the chamber closest to Hunter opened and showed a bow!

"About damn time!" he growled. Running to the chamber Hunter grabbed the bow; he loaded on the arrow and aimed it at the snake. Shane was shouting orders to the snake as to where Hunter was. But the Snake couldn't tell left from right. However the snake was starting to slither towards Kane, he would be crushed! Hunter took his shot and fired. He got the snake right in the heart killing it. Shane wasn't too discouraged. He actually smiled.

"Pity… but no worry, after all you used your only arrow. You still have me to deal with!" Shane laughed. Hunter knew he was right; he took out his wand and aimed it at Shane. "Please. Magic will not hurt me… how can it?" he shot back.

"Damn it" Hunter hissed.

"Hey…. You creepy son of a bitch!" came Kane's voice. Hunter and Shane turned Kane stood weakly yet smiled with what was in his grasp. Kane's wings had fallen apart to ashes, but in his hand was the diary.

"NO!" Shane growled. With his last remaining strength. Kane threw the Diary to Hunter. Hunter caught it and ran to the dead snake. The acid drool from its mouth was perfect he dropped the diary in turning it to ashes. "NNNOOOO CURSE YOU POTTER!" Shane vanished into the shadows, just as Kane fell to the floor and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10 things are set straight

Chapter 10 Things are set straight.

Hunter for some reason passed out too. However when he woke he was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. His stretched out and wondered how he got here, however that soon changed when he saw Kane laying in one of the beds, he was in his human form. Hunter carefully approached the bedside looking down at him. "Damn, how the hell did you survive that?" Hunter asked him, he watched as Kane's eyes twitched open slowly. A small grin came across Kane's face.

"You would be surprised… I've been through worst" Kane smirked. Hunter smiled back. "Hey, Steph is gonna be ok, as are the other students. And Hunter… thank Chris for me, not telling the secrete and all? He's a super guy," he asked him. Hunter smiled just as the door burst open. Rando's father Mr. Malcoy stormed in and went to Kane's beside.

"He is no student!" Mr. Malcoy screamed. "He is to be banished! I will not tolerate a half breed such has him in this school!" he ordered.

"Half breed? What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Hunter. "Kane here is all sorcerer!"

Mr. Malcoy glared at Kane with disgust. "If there is one thing I can't stand besides a half human sorcerer. Is a dragon sorcerer! There is no way he should still be alive with the story I heard. Being burning by the venom of a giant snake my ass! If that were true, he would be dead!" he hissed. Just then Taker Darcodorf entered the room. He was reinstated as the headmaster of Griffengree. Hunter saw the mist come off the ground; all the paintings on the wall were in hiding of his presence. Hunter and Mr. Malcoy just watched as Professor Darcodorf made his way into the room without saying a word. He stood at Kane's bedside, his eyes looked from under the dark hat; glaring right at Mr. Malcoy. He heard him screaming Kane wasn't a real student.

Taker didn't seem to surprise at the allegations. All he said was. "Well then, I would like to see your proof" with an 'I dare you' look, Mr. Malcoy glared at him. Reaching into his pocket he took out a piece of red and black scaly skin.

"It's his. My son found this!" he explained. Taker looked at it and simply nodded. Taking the material from Mr. Malcoy. He stretched it and felt it.

"Ah yes, dragon skin, very strong and hard to destroy I know. Tell me though if the student in question here is a dragon… why isn't he one right now? I mean look at him. He seems weak and unable to defend himself. Isn't the most logical thing to be is in your normal state to heal faster?" Darcodorf questioned. Mr. Malcoy wasn't impressed.

"I can prove it!" he hissed. He took the skin from Darcodorf's hands. Walking up to Kane's bedside Malcoy glared down at him. "Show me your back!" he ordered. Kane paused as he looked at Hunter with an uncertain look. His eyes looked to Darcodorf who did a small nod to him. "DO IT!" Mr. Malcoy hissed, with great hesitation Kane rolled over onto his back. "Take off his bandages" he hissed to Hunter. Hunter nodded, and with great care he took off the bandages. Much to everyone's shock, there was a large burn wound on Kane's back. However Malcoy placed the dragon skin on it. Nothing happened. "What!" he hissed.

"Nope he's no dragon. Now Mr. Malcoy, I insist on having a word with you as Kane here recovered from his wound… NOW!" Taker Darcodorf hissed in anger back. His eyes were gone from green to white, which meant he was pissed off beyond any sorcerer's comprehension. Mr. Malcoy gulped his pride and Taker Darcodorf took him out of the room. Kane rested on his back again and smirked.

"You know, forget about being a sorcerer, I should be an actor!" Kane laughed, however Hunter knew Kane wouldn't joke after a serious situation like that.

"It's a good thing that Taker Darcodorf knew how to make the shape shifting power huh Chris?" Hunter asked as he looked down at Kane. Kane's eyes widened.

"Damn, you knew it was me!"

Hunter smirked. "Dude, you heard what Darcodorf said, in his real form Kane would heal faster, and why the hell would Kane compliment you? You're a pain in the ass!" he whispered. Hunter went to the bed next to Chris, he pulled back the curtain and there was Stephoine at Kane's bedside. Kane was in his true form. A red and black dragon, sleeping silently on the bed.

"Wow… I never knew… Kane… of all people" she explained.

"Steph, that's the secrete we need to keep. No one must know of this" Hunter ordered. She nodded in full agreement.

"The nurse said he will be fine by tomorrow, his wings will take time to grow back." She explained. Chris got out of the bed and looked around.

"Dude… you know being this tall… I can see a lot of things I couldn't before?" Chris laughed. Hunter rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Savor it for a while Chris, you only got half an hour left as being Kane…" Stephoine reminded him.

A Large grin came across his face. "Sweet, I need to get back at Adam and Jason…" with that Chris swiftly left the room as Hunter smirked.

Later on…

Hunter went to Taker Darcodorf's office; he knocked to see if he was there. "Hello… Mr. Darcodorf?" he called out. Darcodorf came out from the shadows. "Whoa! Damn, you scared me" he laughed. Taker smirked.

"What can I do you for Hunter?" he asked.

Hunter summoned his strength and looked to the headmaster. "I know Showgrid didn't open the chamber, he didn't even take care of the creature that nearly killed me. He's innocent!" Hunter stated.

Taker merely nodded. "I am fully aware of that Hunter. Showgrid is on his way back I assure you. Now anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hunter was stunned that Taker knew he had more on his mind. "Back in the chamber… the snake… at the first school year I as going to go to Scaleyarse. But that changed, I went to Griffengree instead… why? Why was I able to defeat that thing?" Hunter asked.

"Well mainly it's dumb ass luck, not to mention you got courage, no doubt you got that from your dad." He smirked. "And you knew you had to, with all the people at stake, your friend Stephoine frozen in stone. Kane who needed medical attention as soon as possible after he risked his very life for you, you know you have to do what you had to do. Not to mention you wanted to embarrass the hell out of Goldhart and showing everyone how much of a fake he is" Taker stated. "It's not every day someone saves my little brother you know…"

Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at Darcodorf. "You're little brother?" he whispered. Taker smirked, and simply nodded. Hunter smiled back. "No wonder you were pissed at Mr. Malcoy…"

"That stays between us you hear me?" Taker ordered. Hunter nodded, with that he walked out of the room. Taker watched on and smirked. "Not a bad kid, pity about his house elf though… oh well!" Taker grinned as we went back to doing some paper work.


	11. Chapter 11 time to say goodbye again

Chapter 11 Time to say good-bye again.

Hunter and everyone sat at their tables, it was the end of the year once again and all were pleased since many had passed their classes again. Hunter included. Taker Darcodorf stood before the students. "I understand that we do have more last minute points to give out once again. One being to Kane… whose selfless act saved his fellow student's lives… 50 points" Taker announced. Kane sat at the table with his fellow housemates pleased with the points. Griffengree didn't do too badly this year. Professor Goldhart was given to the proper authorities for stealing Sorcerer's and Sorcerers adventures, not to mention he went insane after. The being a ballet stripper story Chris told him really threw him into a loop. Points went to Camelclaw for high scores in their classes, Griffengree got an extra 10 for the Fidget games and Hunter was given an extra 50 points for saving fellow classmates from danger. Griffengree won once again, much to Rando's disgust. When the students prepared to leave. Kane caught up with Hunter.

"Hunter!" he called. He turned to face Kane; Kane didn't say anything at first till. "I just wanna thank you… and Chris… I heard what he did."

"Hey no sweat man" Hunter grinned.

"Just let him know… I always wanted to do that," Kane said with a smirk. Hunter was confused till he turned to see Chris with a HUGE grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Hunter demanded. Rando stormed right by then, he was ticked off. Hunter noticed Rando's clothing had shrunk. Everything was tight on him, as his ankle and arms were exposed, everyone laughed at him. For some 'unknown' reason, Rando's arms and legs were multicolored! Not to mention Adam and Jason had a bald spots at the back of their heads. Hunter smirked to Chris who just shrugged with an innocent grin; Hunter knew next year would be a great year!


End file.
